Psychopathic Tendencies
by ImARockNRollBandOfMe
Summary: The unstable, dangerous, orphaned Cadenza McCarty, she seems to know everything and we have never been more terrified of a human being, connected to Emmet McCarty and Seth clearwater, an uncle and an imprint, but can she cope with it all?
1. The fudge?

**(I was too exited not too! I know this brings my total stories up to four, but apart from nice to see you again, major they're all pretty much at points where a week or so won't kill anyone, and im totally in love with this story.**** It's set after breaking dawn.)**

**Third person POV**

It's a large white building in Forks, Washington, it's their general hospital where one vampire doctor Carlisle Cullen works, he's sat in his office, reading over the papers for one Cadenza McCarty, a short walk down to the psyche ward and round the corner to their isolation room, you will find her, light blond hair, short and usually spiked up, caramel coloured skin, big blue eyes, light pink lips and a scar going around the side of her head, down her collar bone, along her left arm, finally stopping at the tip of her pinkie finger, fifteen years of age, an Italian father and Egyptian mother, fluent in both languages along with English. And right now she's writing in her journal.

**Cadenza's Journal**

So, doctor Cullen thinks if I write in this not so private journal he'll be able to figure out what's wrong with me, I'd argue but for every entry I write I get a bag of jelly beans, and I love jelly beans. So, nothing new to report, but today is the day doctor Cullen takes me to meet him family, I wonder what they'll be like?

**Carlisle POV**

It's about eleven thirty, I'm waling with Cadenza to my house in forks, she's content for now because I've given her a bag of jelly beans and bought her a caramel coffee from star bucks, we stop outside the house "Cadenza, have you taken your medication this morning?" I know the answer, of course she hasn't she just shrugs her shoulders and sips her coffee "Forgot." Yeah, I saw that coming.

I reach into my pocket and pull the bottle out, holding it out to her; she frowns but pulls out two pills and swallows them with a gulp of coffee.

**Emmet POV**

Carlisle is going to arrive with his psyche patient soon, me and Rosie are sat on the couch watching a romantic comedy, we didn't want to overwhelm her so everyone else is upstairs. We know she's his most

troublesome time consuming case, fifteen, unstable, dangerous, orphaned.

As she walks in I glance over her, doesn't look at all like I expected, light blond hair is spiked up in random directions by hair gel, big blue eyes framed by black lashes, light pink shiny lips, a light blue silk dress the same colour as her eyes with spaghetti straps and two rows of ruffles on the front, held in at the waist by a black belt, thick black woolly tights and work style boots.

She sits down on the chair across from the couch and looks at me "Why the fuck are you watching this crap? Don't tell me you're enjoying this as much as she is."

Me and Rosie are laughing loudly at her comment, she's right, I hate this. She just smirks and yells out through the house "Okay, I met blondie and the beast, can I meet the rest of the vampire family now, I know you're all listening!"

In a flash the rest of the family plus Jacob, Seth and Leah are downstairs and Jasper's hand is at her throat and she's pinned up against the window, she doesn't seem phased "Oh, hello empath, my names Cadenza, I guess the one who can see the future is your mate?" Jasper is speechless, this has never happened before.

Edward chuckles and she turns her glare to him "What's so funny mind reader? Maybe your block all mental attacks wife can tell us? Or your project thoughts and memories to other people hybrid daughter can, or her wolf imprint perhaps?"

**Seth POV**

The moment I saw her, my whole world changed, and she became the centre, she is beautiful, but crazy and unstable, figures I'd imprint on her, this isn't going to be easy, but apparently she already knows all about us, which makes it easier, or harder. I want nothing more than to rip Jasper apart right now, but Jacob and Leah have hold of my arms.

Luckily Jasper lets go of her neck and she just sits back down like nothing happened. She picks up the remote and stars flipping through the channels, she only takes up about half the chair so I walk over and sit next to her, she smiles and nods at me "Hello wolf boy, you're a little young to be shifting?" She asks, a voice like honey. "Vampires around makes me shift sooner" She nods and holds the remote towards me "It doesn't seem to like me, see if you can get it to work?" I nod and take the remote, my fingers brushing against hers and sending the electricity through me. I flick through the channels and stop on an action movie "I'm Seth, by the way" She smiles again "Nice to meet you Seth, I'm the unfortunately sane and almost stable Cadenza, I'm pretty sure I hate doctor cullen." Well, she's honest, brutally so, it's definatly a trait I like.

**Cadenza's Journal**

Well it's been an uneventful unfortunately sane day, the Cullens are fun and I like Seth a lot, now that I'm away from him there's a painful ache in my chest, but it's easy enough to ignore, none of them seemed to even notice my scar, I appreciate them not asking about it.

This is Cadenza McCarty, signing out.

**(Yay! ^_^)**


	2. Scientific explinations, just use google

**(Well I've got three people watching this story and a review up, I only uploaded one chapter so far o_O Thanks for the support! ^_^)**

**Cadenza's Journal**

Well doctor Cullen said I could visit his family again today, but I'd have to tell them how I know everything about them, fine by me, I'd have told them yesterday if they had asked. I get the feeling that Jasper will want to make me into a vampire once I tell them, but there's no way I want that. I can barely even figure out what to do with a Sunday afternoon, what the fuck would I do with an eternity? Apparently, that big guy Emmet is my uncle, which figures since my parents once told me I had an uncle who went missing and was presumed dead, apparently he's now just a vampire living in Forks.

Well, I'm off to see the Cullens. God I sound like something out of the wizard of oz. Anyway, I might make a new journal entry later, hey, free jelly beans.

Cadenza McCarty, signing out.

**Emmet POV Ten minutes later**

Cadenza just arrived at the cullen house, this time we're all downstairs, it doesn't seem to overwhelm her, this huge family, it's literal in my case, she's my niece, I don't remember much of her because the last time I saw her she was six, she's grown up a lot. She walks over and smiles at me "Hi uncle Emmet" She laughs "God that sounds so weird..."

"Yeah yeah, now tell us about the cool knowing everything shit you can do!" I roll my eyes and glance behind me "Subtle Eddie, real subtle!" Cadenza's just laughing. She sits down on the chair and smiles when Seth sits down next to her. She motions for the rest of us to sit down, reaching into her bag and pulling out a few jelly beans before she starts her story

**Cadenza POV**

Well, can't put it off any longer, no point to it anyway... "Okay, so, there's this part of your brain right at the back that humans never use anymore, I can't remember what it's called but it basically makes us clairvoyant, everyone know what that means?" They all nod their heads, still not quite sure what im getting at "Yeah, it can be re-activated by a bump to the head, and I won't go into how it happened, but I got a bump to the head, so now I'm clairvoyant, and I knew all about you guys and vampires and wolves from the time doctor Carlisle shook my hand."

They all look sceptical, except Seth, who believes me. But he has to, he's my imprint. The tension in the room is comical, so I have to laugh "Jeez, you're acting like I just told you I'm a serial killer! I'm serious; clairvoyancy is an actual scientifically proven thing, Google it!" Jasper smiles and even if I wasn't clairvoyant I'd know what he was thinking. "So, would you be interested in being a vampire Cadenza?" Alice frowns and hits the back of his head "Jasper! Are those really the first words you're going to say to Emmett's niece?" her voice is shrill and high, kind of gives me a headache. Seth growls next to me and slips his hand into mine "Yeah Jazz, no offence, but no relative of mine is gonna be a vampire." Seth nods and chimes in with his own opinion "It's not happening, no way no how." Through his hand I can feel his emotions and his thoughts without even looking at him, he's protective and worried.

Something about this smothering feeling has me annoyed, and I snap. I pull my hand from Seth's and jump up "What the fuck makes you guys think you can decide this for me? Do I wanna be a vampire? Hell no! Do I want to make the choice myself? Hell YES! You CAN'T deicide things for me, and I'm not spending another minute here if you think you can!"

I run out the room and up the stairs, Renesmee taps my shoulder as I pass, letting me know I can go hide in her room here, giving me directions to it.

The room is too pink and girly for me, but it's not like I'll be in here for long, I just need some space to find myself again before I start smashing shit. I sit down on the bed and Seth is right behind me, as soon as he sits down and wraps an arm around my shoulder I can calm down quicker. He kisses the top of my head, which is easier today as I have my hair smoothed down. "Sorry baby girl, didn't mean to offend"

He runs a finger down the scar on my arm slowly, it doesn't hurt, it's just weird. I can't feel any judgement or fear in his touch, just sadness. "How did you get this? Who did this to you? It's not fair, you don't deserve scars. If they're still alive I'll hunt them down if that's what you want."

**(Lets end on an adorable moment :3 I was ill yesterday so I'm not at school today, maybe a new chapter of each story if you're lucky ^_^)**


	3. The monster and the girl

**(So, I just realised I've been spelling McCarthy wrong. I'm such a doof. Yeah, McCarthy, who's heard that before? ^_^ This story has been getting a great response. Thank you so much!)**

**Cadenza POV (NOT journal, lets take a peek into her head.)**

My scar. He wants to know about my scar. Can I trust him? Yes. Can I tell him? No. I can't relive that day. That day of blood and screaming and pleading the day that ruined my life and twisted my mind. I refuse to let the monster drown me out. It's gnawing at the ropes, but I'm not letting it out. Seth. Seth is here, Seth, love and worries radiating from him, lovely calming Seth, the ropes are twisting. Seth. The monster is screaming. Seth. The cage is rattling, metallic screeching. Seth.

**Seth POV**

Cadenza's arms are tightening around me, her face buried in my shoulder, her long eyelashes brushing against the skin there when she squeezes them shut. Her fingernails are digging into my sides and it dawns on me that I maybe should avoid the topic of her scar.

"Seth.." She mumbles into my shoulder, her grip tightening slightly "talk to me, anything, it can be anything, just keep talking" I let out a quiet sigh "Okay.. Well, My mother is called Sue and my sister is called Leah, my father was called Harry but he died of a heart attack a while ago.. Um... my favourite colour is blue, I like to skip stones down at La Push beach back on the rez, I phase into a wolf but you already knew that, I find my sister super annoying most of the time but I do love her really" There's more I could say, I would speak all night if she needed, but her grip loosens on my waist and she sits back up again.

**Cadenza POV**

Monster firmly in cage once again, I decide Seth deserves a thank you, so I give him a quick kiss on the lips before jumping up and skipping out the room. He's still sat there, looking stunned, making me laugh as I leap down the stairs. Emmet caught me and wrapped me in a huge hug before I even reached the bottom "Sorry for that munchkin, you okay now?" I nod and wriggle out of his arms, giving him a quick smile to what I now like to call my chair.

Seth walks in a few moments later, still looking slightly dazed; I repress a giggle and snuggle into his side when he sits next to me. Emmet is slightly annoyed, but I already knew he was the over protective brother type. Seth puts an arm around my waist, getting more annoyance from Emmet. I sense an opportunity here, and I've always been one to like annoying people. I turn to Seth and give him a sly wink before I bury my face in his shoulder again and whisper nonsense into his ear, from Emmett's distance he wouldn't hear what I was saying if I was actually saying anything, so this earns a quiet growl from him and I have to dig my nails into Seth's arm to stop myself from laughing.

Seth soon gets the idea and begins tracing a pattern along my waist with his finger, at this point we push Emmet over and he grabs Seth, throwing him down onto the sofa, neither of us can hold it in longer and burst out laughing, Emmet looks around bewildered for a moment and then realization dawns on his face "You set me up!" He growls quietly and sits back down next to his Rosie.

Seth jumps up and sits back down next to me, putting his arm back around my waist, still laughing. He leaned in and kissed my cheek before I snuggled into his side. I realise with a shock that this feels.. _normal?_ I should have come outside sooner, I should have begged, pleaded, fought for it, instead of giving up on the idea before it had even fully planted itself in my head. But how could I? When you over-hear nurses talking about how unstable and dangerous you are, it's pretty easy to believe, and I know it can be true when I forget my medication, but perhaps that foul tasting stuff isn't so bad? Perhaps, if I spoke to Carlisle, maybe, one day, I could go to school? Make friends? Seth could be my actual boyfriend, maybe when I'm fully recovered I could even get to live here, I am kind of family after all..

_**No. **_I can't allow myself to have thoughts like this, it would never happen. An automatic reaction to bad thoughts, I claw at my neck, needing the physical pain, the distraction. Then _warmth, love. _I realise I feel these things because someone has taken my hand, carefully pulling it from my neck and kissing it softly before they twine their fingers through it. I can see their face in my head. Seth, my Seth. I focus myself back on my surroundings, worried eyes focused on me. I try a re-assuring smile and rest my head on Seth's shoulder, closing my eyes when he kisses the top of my head.

Bella puts some comedy movie on Tv, and I find myself laughing along with the rest of them, feeling like I could belong her for real, one day, maybe.

**Cadenza Journal**

I should start taking my medication, the dark thoughts and the depression that swirl through my brain without them are becoming too much to bare, and I want to be sane. For Seth, and for the new friends I've found in the Cullens, I want to be able to walk along La Push beach with Seth, and he can teach me how to skip stones, I can meet his friends, Alice and I can go shopping, I could talk to Edward about how stressful mind reading can be, tell him about how I deal with it sometimes, tell Emmet about the family he can't remember. I could be worth something, one day, maybe.

This is Cadenza McCarthy, signing out

**(Cadenza's head, YAY! ^_^)**


	4. Hard work undone, my forever girl

**(Ehehe, this story has been getting loads of faves and alerts, so REVIEW IT! XD It drives me insane! Seriously! But yeah, as usual no idea what's gonna happen in this chapter, but here we go...)**

**Two weeks later, Cadenza POV**

It's been two long weeks, but I'm getting better, me and Seth are official, and we've made out at least four times, away from Emmet of course. Me and Seth are just walking onto La Push beach, today he is going to teach me how to skip stones.

When we get there a large gang of shirtless guys, plus Leah greet us with enthusiastic woops and yells. When they get over to us they're all surrounding me, poking and laughing, jeering. "Looks like Seth bagged himself a hottie here.." one of them drawls, another looks at me and winks "Lucky bastard." I'm scared, they're so tall, so many, like that day...

All my hard work coming undone, the monster yelling at me to attack and run, only my will to survive left of me. I yell and roar, scratching out and kicking until I can get through the mass of flesh. Running down the beach as fast as I can, ignoring any cries of 'Wait' and 'Slow down' Run. Just run. They know them. They probably _are _them. Scared. Death. Run, keep running. Don't stop, survive and cry and exist. Away from this chaos and fear, far far away from it all.

A strong pair of arms wraps around my waist and elbows, effectively stopping me, barely even seeming to notice my struggles and screams, feral, wild and scared shitless. But the arms refuse to let me go and eventually I give up, hopeless and resigned to the punishment this will surely mean.

I go still as a statue, melting slightly when I feel the love and relief radiating from this mystery behind me. A pair of lips pressed into my neck softly, cautiously "Good Cadenza. Calm. Safe. They're my friends, they're assholes but they're my friends, they honestly didn't mean any harm" And now I just feel stupid for over reacting, it was just Seth and his friends, my stupid monster got in the way. I lean back into him to let him know I'm ok before I wriggle out of his now slack grasp "Can we skip stones now?" I ask, back to my earlier excitement

He laughs and nods his head, picking a flat pebble up from the sand, he takes my hand and leads me to the edge of the water, moving to stand behind me again. He wraps one arm around my waist and covers my hand with his other, all the way up my arm. He places the stone in my grip and softly kisses my neck again before he swings our joined arms back and then forth, letting go of the stone at the correct time, so I can watch it skim the water five times before it sinks, and I feel like I've achieved something.

**Seth POV**

As we watch the stone sink into the water, I decide Cadenza is probably calm enough now to go back and see the guys, I look over to them and they're all looking remorseful and a little freaked out, so I let go of her waist and take her hand, pulling her towards where they're standing.

When she notices where we're going she stops in her tracks, shaking her head and trying to pull her hand out of mine, which is now holding her pretty tightly. I walk to her quickly and wrap both arms around her waist, gripping lightly at the soft cotton fabric of her purple dress. I kiss her cheek softly and rest my forehead against hers "You'll be fine baby girl, you'll be safe with me, I promise. They just wanna get to know you, we'll go over there and if things start to get too much we can back off again, just give them a shot" She nodded her head and kisses me softly before stepping out of my arms and taking a tight hold of my hand.

We walked, at a slower pace towards the guys, and I gave them a warning glare when they started towards us, warning them to keep their distance, they may be my friends but the imprint means more, I need to protect her, she is everything. We stopped a few feet away from them and Cadenza pulled her hand from mine and walked right up to them, looking up into the face of Alpha Sam, right in his eyes, which for wolves is pretty dangerous, like she's challenging him. I have the urge to go over there and pull her away before something happens, but I know he wouldn't hurt her, killing an imprint results in a death sentence for the killer, injuring her results in being outlawed from the pack.

Her glare softens and she smiles, shaking his hand quickly before taking a small step back "I'm Cadenza, you're Sam, nice to meet you, same for everyone else, Jacob, Embry, Quill, Brady, Collin, Jared, Paul. Just to warn you, since I'm not sure what Seth's said about me, but I go a little weird sometimes, so just.. Don't all crowd like that, it scares me, it's to do with a past I'd rather not talk about, just don't do it, okay?" The guys look even sadder and nod, mumbling apologies.

And then Jacob, ever the tactless one speaks up and asks "So, how'd you get that funky scar you have?" I see Cadenza's eyes widen and I know what this means, and I'm so pissed at him right now, I just want to punch him, but Cadenza first, sort her out, then punch the tactless git. I rush over to her and wrap my arms around her waist and her hands clamp down on my forearms and she presses her face into my neck. I rub one hand along her back and keep the other secured at her waist "It's okay baby girl" I mumble to her "Jacob's just a tactless git, you're okay, you're safe, you're here with me and you don't have to answer him, we're just here to skip stones, and maybe a party later if I can convince Carlisle.."

Carlisle thinks I take her out too much, and secretly he's told me he thinks she's not ready yet, he's thrilled that I'm here to help, but wishes I'd keep her in the hospital or at the cullens, not fucking likely, she needs to be outside, needs to learn to cope. Her grip slowly loosens on me and she kisses me passionately to let me know she's back, and fine. I let go of her and spin around to face the gang, who look freaked out again, and Jacob who just looks confused. I place Cadenza behind me, squeezing her hand, letting her know to stay there before I let go of her. I walk towards him, starting to get pissed off again, he scared my imprint, hurt her, all because he had to open his big trap.

When I reach him I curl my hand into a fist, and punch his jaw, sending his surprised face to the floor "I don't get it Seth! What did I do? It's just a scar, she's just over sensitive, I swear she's physco or something!" Wrong fucking thing to say, stupid fucker. Something snaps and I'm shaking, trying to get to him, grab his throat and rip his head from his shoulders. I'm being restrained, strong arms and warning shouts.

I'm forced onto the floor, still struggling and yelling, wanting to kick his stupid face in. Girl, love, life, everything, crouched in front of me. Hand on my cheek, lips on mine, hand wrapped in mine, fragile and small, shaky smiles, foreheads rested together, eyes looking into mine, and calm. And I'm back.

Cadenza smiles wider when my eyes return to normal and my shaking stops, and now It's my turn to be a little scared, I've never flipped out like that before, but I hear that's what the imprint does to you, I will defend her with everything, she is everything. She kisses me again and leans back "There, all better, c'mon Sethy, l want to actually get to know these people" Breathless laughter and beautiful smiles, home, girl, love, life, everything, forever, my forever girl.

**(Long, but I figured I owed you something, everything has been kinda short up till now, r n r, and I wanna try something, no updating unless I get five reviews, I know there's enough of you that read this. XD)**


	5. Telling of tales

**(I know, I said five reviews but none of my other stories will work and I got bored. This chapter might make you cry!)**

**Cadenza POV three hours later**

It had been fun skipping stones all day, and getting to know Seth's pack, but now we're sat back at the cullen place, snuggled together on the love seat, the resident Addams family out hunting. I know Seth is curious, I feel it from him via imprint and my skill. Knowing what it's about is just an obvious question, hanging un answered in the air

What happened in my past? How did it end up with me getting this terrible scar, this un fading cursed scar. Now is the time to tell him. If I don't I'll convince myself it's a bad idea. **(Admit it: you've all been dying to know this. XD)**

I sighed, content in Seth's arms, not wanting to disturb the still but knowing I needed to. I shifted so that I was sat a little away from him, out of his arms, he won't want me there when he finds out what I did. "Two years ago, when I still lived in Egypt with my parents, I was the death of them. We were sat around the table eating dinner, three men burst through the door. One of them grabbed my dad, one got my mum and the other got me. We were told to choose who died, me or my parents. They of course chose to sacrifice themselves, and because I was too frozen with fear I didn't fight back until it was too late, and all I got was this scar..."

The emotions I can feel rolling off him are strange, there's sorrow that I had to go through this, anger that someone would do this to me, but no resentment, no fear, nothing terrible directed at me. I can't understand or comprehend it, even Carlisle couldn't help the repulsion that leaked through when I told him.

He doesn't say anything, just pulls me back into his lap and kisses the top of my head, running a finger along the scar on my arm "I'm sorry you had to go through that baby girl, and in all honestly I'm surprised you were able to retain what little sanity you could at the start, you're getting better, taking your medication, and I'm not saying you have to but maybe talking to a counsellor would help with your pro-"

Counsellors counsellors counsellors. No. No. No. NO! I'm out of his arms and stood up before he can grab my wrist again "No! No counsellors! I'm sick sick sick of people telling me I need to see a counsellor! If I needed to talk to someone about this I would have by now! I don't need to see a fucking counsellor alright?"

He just gives me a lazy smile and stands up to join me, pulling me into a tight embrace, "Okay baby girl, okay, no counsellors I promise." I start to calm down quickly in his touch and rest my head on his shoulder.

Once I'm all calmed down I lift my head back up and kiss Seth before dragging him outside "C'mon Seth, I want some fresh air.." when we get out I let go of his hand and run to the nearest tree, launching myself up into the branches and quickly climbing to the top, my laughter ringing out loudly. "Well hey there tree climber!" I hear, it sounds like Bella. I just laugh again and emerge from the top of the tree "Hey Cullens! How's the rabbit munching going?" I mock them, earning more laughs from everyone.

I just smile and launch myself into the next tree. This is something I used to do all the time in Egypt instead of watching tv, I have a number of useless talents I haven't been able to use since I got here.

**Two days later**

I'm walking through La Push towards Seth's house to meet him, its 7 pm and he's about to take me on what he calls our first official date. When I reach the house the doors opens in front of me and I see Paul stood there. I raise an eyebrow in question and he stand aside to let me in as he talks "There was an emergency, Seth had to rush out, told me to wait here with you."

Oh. Makes sense. I can't help feeling on edge though. I walk inside and look around the kitchen, it's pretty, mostly yellow, but not offensive yellow, warm light yellow that-

Cut out of my thoughts when I'm slammed against the wall. Can't move. My feet can't touch the floor. Paul's glaring at me. I'm scared. "You know what kinda trouble you caused my family Cadenza? What trouble you caused my dad, when you sent him to jail? What heartbreak that caused my mom? ANY IDEA?" On the last two words he yells and rattles me against the wall. His hands are closing around my neck, I can't breath.

"In case you hadn't twigged yet, it was my dad that killed your parents. It was their own stupid fault for sticking their noses in our business, and now he's in jail because you were too damn stubborn not to testify!"

I know what I have to do. If I want to get out of this. I don't want to, but I'll die if I don't. The monster, she can take care of this, she could injure him and not care, not be scared.

Cold and calculating. I reach forward and scratch his arm, bite his wrist, kick, punch, hit, anything I can until I finally throw him off me and I hit the floor, hard. "Son of a bitch!" He runs forward and lunges at me, punches my eye, my mouth. His arm pulls back and he's about to punch me again when I hear a feral growl and Seth jumps through the door, landing on Paul.

I can't see properly, the monsters still on edge. Someone takes a walk towards me, looks like Paul. **DANGER. **I growl and curl in on my self, protecting my vital organs. There's yelling "Seth! Seth leave him! Look after Cadenza you can beat his ass later! Cadenza needs help!"

Seth. Seth. There's a face to go with that name, keep it. Keep it and keep hold of myself, slipping away, loosing the girl to the monster, can't help it, slipping, sliding, dropping away. "Cadenza, baby girl can you hear me?" That voice is soft, so soft, a hand on my arm, should be scared, but its so warm, so soft, safe.

I launch myself at this person, wrapping my arms around their shoulders and clinging on for dear life, safety, sanity, love, hope, safety.

"Cadenza, I'm going to get up now, and then I'm going to carry you to the hospital here at la push so we can get you looked after, okay baby girl? Don't be scared if things start moving, I've got you, you're safe, and you're with me." Safe, okay. Things moving, strong arms, moving.

**Ten minutes later Seth POV**

Cadenza has a concussion, a split lip, a black eye and big hand print bruises around her neck. But she's safe. I've got her in my arms right now on my sofa, Sam told the others to keep away, the wolf in me wouldn't be too happy seeing them right now, he's in a protective mode and damn right too! My Cadenza didn't deserve whatever he did.

She snuggles further into my arms and kisses my cheek softly, shifting herself to look me in the eyes "Penny for your thoughts?" She asks, resting a hand on my cheek. I smile softly at her and turn my face to kiss her palm "I love you"


	6. Happy Birthday

**(So, while ff won't let me log on, I'll get some nice chapters written for you all ;D) **

**Cadenza pov**

He loves me. It's true. All I'm getting from him is love, honesty, joy. His thoughts are a mixed up mush of lovey dovey images, and his aura is a cute pink colour you'd never associate with a guy. No escaping it, no denying it, he loves me. I love him too. I smile softly take my hand from his cheek, weaving my fingers through his "Love you too Sethy, now, as flattered as I am that you want to keep me all to yourself, can I meet your mum yet?"

He smiles and nods his head before jumping up from the sofa and running up the stairs, pulling me with him. "Ma? Cadenza wants to meet you.." he knocks softly on a door and we walk into what I assume is Sue's bedroom, she's sat on her bed watching tv and eating chocolates. She jumped up when she saw us and immediately wrapped me in a big, motherly hug "Nice to finally meet the girl my boy imprinted on, you're just as pretty as he described. Would you like to stay for dinner my dear?" I think I like Sue.

**The next day, 6am Cadenza POV, Cullen house.**

Carlisle had let me spend the night here, I was currently getting dressed, exited to go downstairs for the birthday breakfast Esme had promised, and the presents that would follow. I put on my favourite dress, it's silk, short, spaghetti straps and an a line skirt, it's also bright red. It's summer so I don't bother with tights, just a black leather belt around my waist, I've left my hair smooth, but I ruffle it up so it's not totally flat.

I smell bacon as I skip down the stairs and just as I sit down at the counter a plate is set in front of me, full English? My favourite.

**20 minutes later**

After chowing down on that amazing way to start the day, I walk over to my chair and snuggle into Seth's side, waiting for everyone else to enter the room "Go on then, fang family and Rocky crew, who's going first?" there's a general chuckle from my nicknames for the group, and then Carlisle steps forward "Me and Esme have a present for you Cadenza, but really it's from the whole Cullen family"

He hands me a silver wrapped box, I'm curious as to what's in it since Esme looks close to tears. I open up the box to se the Cullen crest on a chocker and a ring.

**Seth POV**

I can't see whatever Carlisle has given her, but she gasps and leans back, shaking her head "I can't, Carlisle, how could you even..." Esme cuts of her trailing sentence in a soft tone "Nonsense dear, of course you can, you're part of our family now, we understand that you'll end up living with Seth, but you'll forever be a Cullen too." I see her slide a ring onto her finger and a chocker goes around her neck "Sethy, tie that at the back would you?" I leaned forward and tied the chocker securely and kissed her neck, wrapping my arms around her waist. "Alright then fang family, who's next?" Bella and Edward held out a small box, there was a camera inside. Cadenza immediately turned around and snapped a picture of me.

**20 mins later Cadenza POV**

Cullen crest, Camera, fancy hair gel, and a blackberry from the Cullens. A leather plaited bracelet with a wolf charm representing each wolf in their respected colours and various sets of earrings from the wolf pack, a promise ring and a teddy bear with 'I love you' embroidered across the pad of the foot from Seth. These things mean more than just materials, they're a promise, a promise that I'll have a future, and it'll be stable.

I'm back up in my room now, putting everything away when I spot my bottle of medication. I'm getting so much better now, do I really need those any more? I shrug my shoulders and move the bottle, hiding it behind all my new things

"Cadenza! C'mon! we're playing twister!" Emmet. He must have chosen the game too, it's been years since I played twister.. "Coming Emmet!" I yell back, before bounding down the stairs, following the laughter

**(Short but sweet 3) **


	7. Snap

**(I just love me some insane people...)**

**Seth POV Four weeks later cullen house**

Cadenza is on edge. Why? No idea. But she's cranky and weird, the littlest things have started setting her off and I'm worried.

"Denzie, are you okay?" I ask her, squeezing her waist lightly "I'm fine, fine okay?" she snaps back.

**Cadenza POV**

What's wrong with them all? I'm fine! How many times do I have to freaking tell them? Jeez. Yack yack yack yack yack yack yack. None fucking stop! I just want them to _shutup!_

"Jeez what is up with you recently Cadenza?" Emmet. His voice. Is so loud. "You're acting like some kind of monster"

_**Snap.**_

**Seth POV**

Oh crap. I don't need her to be my imprint to know something just snapped in her. Something vital. I tighten my grip around her waist, hoping to try and stop her from injuring herself if she got up. She's shaking.

My hold on her didn't do much good, as much as I didn't want to hurt her I'd hate to be the one who hurt her. She wriggled a little and easily got up from the chair **"SHUTUP!"**__She yelled **"SHUTUP! JUST SHUTUP! ALL DAY EVERYDAY NONE STOP NO ONE WILL SHUTUP! ****Voglio solo****stare zitto****e****lasciami in pace****! ****è****che****così****tanto****da****chiedere****?"**

Before I had a chance to react she had picked up her glass and broke it in her hand. Glass in her hand. Blood. Vampires. I have to get her out of here, have to get her safe.

I grabbed her un injured arm and ignored her protests, her yelling for me to let her go. She couldn't stay in here. I can tell she's struggling, but it's easy enough to get her out of there and outside, past the trees, into a meadow. She wasn't protesting as much now, I think her little psychotic breakdown is over, I see Jasper stood at the boarder or the field, which explains how she calmed down. I give him a nod and a tight smile, to which he shrugs his shoulders and disappeared back into the trees.

I weakened my grip on her hand and picked up her other one, scanning my eyes over it "That's gonna need stitches honey.." I murmured, she was still quietly whimpering and shaking, confused, scared, still angry, so many things. "I can take a look at her hand here if you don't want her back in the house Seth" Carlisle, I can trust him, he's a doctor, he's never slipped once, he'll be safe enough near my Cadenza

I nodded my head and dropped into a sitting position on the grass, pulling Cadenza with me and onto my lap "Denzie, Carlisle is gonna sort out your hand here, okay?" She nodded her head and I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck "I'm here baby girl, ain't no reason to be scared" I promised her, Carlisle approached at a human pace with his medical kit in hand

He sat next to us and rested Cadenza's hand on a neat little fold out table thing, pulling out a sec of tweezers and some gauze.

**Two hours later, back in the house Still Seth POV**

My arms are securely wrapped around Cadenza, she's nervous now that she's calmed down. Carlisle returns to the room and sighs, shaking a bottle of medication, it had Cadenza written on it. He didn't look happy, he was frowning, something not often seen on Carlisle "Cadenza you're still my patient. You need to take your medication or things like this will keep happening, you put everyone in this room in genuine danger, when a person like yourself has a breakdown like that, who knows what un covered dangers your gift could hold?"

Cadenza slumped against my shoulder and closed her eyes "I'm serious Cadenza! We've come to think of you as family and I know you don't want to hear this but you're still very unstable! What were you even thinking? You couldn't possibly have thought you were better, could you? I thought you were smarter than that! You could have really hurt yourself!"

Cadenza stood up and took the bottle from Carlisle's hand "May I go upstairs to change?" he nodded and she kissed my cheek before running up the steps to her room

**Cadenza POV**

He was right. Stupid stupid girl, you put everyone in danger! I don't think I can do this anymore. I showered quickly and pulled open my closet, taking out a black and dark blue checkered dress with buttons down the torso and a ruffled skirt.

I suddenly feel as if I'm being overwhelmed, like I'm drowning with no way of swimming back up, and it worries me. I've gone from having no family and being totally alone, to having a huge vamp family of six, and a huge wolf pack too. I'm scared. If I don't get some time alone soon I'll freak out, and this time it wont be because I haven't taken my medication. im suffocating. I need to figure out how to get away from them all, just for a day or two.

**Two days later**

The perfect opportunity to get away, I'm staying at Seth's house for the weekend while the Cullens go out of town for a weekend long hunting trip. Sue, Leah and Seth sleep like logs. It'll be easy.

**That same day, 11pm**

Everyone is asleep, except me. I creep down the stairs in my army print short shorts and black spaghetti strap top, summer is really kicking in and shorts will be easier to run in. I've got my bag with clothes in (I packed more than I needed for just one weekend) along with some hygiene stuff, and I'm quietly raiding through Sue's fridge to get some food supplies, I've got money with me too.

I leave a quick note for Seth, explaining everything to him and stick it to the fridge, I know he'll see it there. I sneak out the door and begin walking.

A while back, when I first ran away from hospital, I found this tiny little clearing just outside the Makkah reservation, it's got a river, a cave, and it's totally surrounded by trees. Along the wall of the cave there's a large piece of loose rock, if you pull that away there's more of a cave, it's got a sleeping bag, emergency cash, matches, an extra bottle of medication, cutlery, a tin opener, pots and pans, water and more clothes, I sleep in there, that's the extra hidden hiding place. I've been coming here every time I run away, ever since I arrived here, and I've never been found. It's still pretty light out, considering its summer, so I go into the forest and collect firewood, I pile it up and light it with a match, quickly starting a fire

I'm not too hungry yet, so I heat up a tin of beans and eat that, followed by some roasted marshmallows. A quick check to my watch shows that it's midnight now, so I put the fire out and slip into my extra hidden hiding place, putting on some pyjamas and snuggling into the sleeping bag to rest until morning.

**Seth pov 9am**

I woke up really early for me, not bothering to put a t-shirt on I pad over to Cadenza's room in my pyjama bottoms, knocking on the door before walking in. She's not there. Panic immediately settles in my stomach, but before I worry too much I look through the house, last of all the kitchen.

There's a note on the fridge, the writing is swirly and pretty, Cadenza's

'Seth, stop panicking. Breath. I'm fine. I'm safe, I just needed to get out for a while, it's not you, it's everyone, it's getting overwhelming and I just need a break, I'll be fine, trust me, you'll feel it in the imprint pull if I'm not. Miss you, Cadenza xx'

Cadenza's gone.

**(Oh, hello drama! It's not over yet! ^_^)**


	8. Cloroform

**(^_^)**

**The next morning, Cadenza POV**

It's half eleven, I've just got up and I'm starving. I pull on some black tights, black shorts and a checkered red button up top; it's a little chilly out. I cook up some sausages and have a sandwich for a breakfast/lunch meal and lie on my back on the grass with my eyes closed, just relaxing.

A few minutes later a shadow passes over, so I open on eye to see a tan male standing over me, his eyes are narrowed and his arms are crossed. Anger rolling off him. Before I have a chance to open my mouth he kicks me in the gut. Hard. I yell out and he grabs my arm, pulling me off the ground. In his other hand there's a cloth and he places it over my mouth. It smells funny. Chloroform. Seth.

**Seth POV, Twelve pm.**

We're all gathered in the Cullen kitchen. The Cullens, the pack, their imprints, the elders, everyone. Cadenza is missing. We've looked. We can't find her. Everyone's talking over each other and Carlisle is trying to sort through the jumble of voices to decipher what's important and who's just yelling out curses.

Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my chest, where before there was just a dull ache. I drop to the floor and they all immediately turn to me. Sam walks over and sits next to me "What is it Seth? What's wrong?" I clutch at my chest and with a pained breath out I manage to rasp out "Cadenza" his eyes immediately go hard and he stands up

"Alright. It's time to call the cavalry. This just got even more serious. Where-ever Cadenza is she's in intense pain, and we need all the help we can get. I never told you this before because it's not important, but there's another wolf pack down in Makkah, we don't have much to do with them other than me and their Alpha exchanging any important info. An imprint in pain is important info, so I'm gonna call Rex and ask him and his pack to help us find her."

His word is final, Cadenza may be Carlisle's patient but she's my imprint, and therefore a part of the pack. I see Emmet nod his head and dash from the room, looking more serious than I've ever seen him, Cadenza is part of his family.

Sam strides out the kitchen and towards the phone in the living room, nodding to me on the way past, his eyes are apologetic. Jacob, Quill and Embry have to help me up off the floor; I can't even stand on my own. This isn't even the full force of the pain Cadenza is in, and it hurts so badly.

**Sam POV (Won't be a regular thing, but you need to hear this XD)**

I pick up the phone and dial the number; I know it by heart just in case a mega emergency comes up. On the third ring Rex picks up "Hello?" his voice is uncertain, he doesn't know this number "Hey Rex is Sam, I'm calling from the Cullen place, I have something of huge importance to tell you, and a favour to ask" I can practically hear his curiosity "I'm all ears, Sam." He replies

"Seth, one of my pack, his imprint Cadenza ran off, we can't find her and she's in pain. We need you and the rest of the pack from the Makkah rez to help us with the search, she's got medium toned skin, short blond hair and blue eyes, can you help us?"

"Of course we can, it's never good news when an imprint goes missi- **SAM! DON'T TRUST HIM SAM, THEY'VE GOT ME, TELL SETH I LO-"** The phone line goes dead. I don't think I've been this mad in a long time. He not only lied to me, but he took an imprint and if I'm right, he's endangering her life.

"Sam? Everything ok? You're shaking, man." Jacob asks, I can see him, Quill and Embry holding Seth up, this is not gonna go well. I nod my head and motion for everyone to follow me outside, don't wanna break anything valuable if Seth looses it.

Once we're all out I turn to face them "None of you are gonna like what I have to say." I can see Seth close his eyes when I say this "The guys from the Makkah rez have Cadenza."

Whatever flimsy control Seth had been maintaining is lost with those words as the guys back off from him and Seth is gone, leaving a greyish wolf in his place.

**Two hours later, Cadenza pov, Makkah Rez, Rex's place**

Two hours. Two hours since Sam called and I did the only thing I knew would have any hope of helping me, as slim of a chance as it was, I had to yell. I'm paying for it now.

Rex disappears upstairs and leaves the others to beat me to some kind of bloody pulp that barely resembles me, when he returns he has a knife, and there's an evil glint in his eyes.

He comes towards me. I can't watch this. I can't watch what is sure to be my death approaching. I close my eyes tightly, and with one last pitiful scream, curl into a ball on the floor.

Nothing. I don't know why but there's nothing. No pain. Just frustrated growls and sounds of annoyance that match the feelings of the pack. I open my eyes and peek out from my arms; the blade of the knife has been bent to the side by a shimmering purple bubble surrounding me. It's thin, but it looks strong as anything.

I press my hand against it, it's smooth and slightly cool beneath my fingers, as I move my hand it the bubble does to, expanding to fit all of me inside. With growing anger the pack begin to pound against the sides of my bubble. I stand up and look over to Rex, the fear that was already in his eyes doubles as he looks at me. I rush up the stairs and into the bathroom to look in the mirror. My face looks a little mangled and broken, but my eyes, sure as anything, match the shimmering purple of the shield encasing me. Not just my pupils, but my irises and the supposed to be white parts around them too, everything is purple.

I don't know what about this is good. It could disappear at any time, but the salvation, even if only temporary, feels elating, and I let out a loud, girlish giggle at the sigh of me, and the faces of the wolf pack.


	9. Weird ass buble

**(Hey guys, so it's my birthday this weekend meaning chapters being updated might be patchy, sorry for the inconvenience, I've recently figured out the small print of this story, which is good because up till now I was just winging it XD hope you enjoy this chapter!)**

**Cadenza POV (Picking up where we left off)**

My girlish laughter seems to have snapped them from their trance and they begin to pound furiously on the un-moving shield, could this be my chance to get out of here?Well, I should try to while it lasts...

I walked down the stairs, followed by the Makkah wolf pack, or percussion group, which is what you'd guess from all this goddamn bashing and banging! Once we got down the steps I sighed loudly and turned around to face them all "Enough, goddamn it! Stop all this banging!" my voice? It sounds all... Other worldly? Enchanting? Freaky. Sure enough, they stop, their faces go blank. Did I do that? Only one way to find out...

"Sleep." A pack of scary wolves drops to their floor, their expressions peaceful, closed eyes and all snoring. This just went from weird, to oh my fucking god somebody put me back in isolation in the psyche ward because I'm insane again! Okay. Freak out later Cadenza, just run now!

Seems like a logical suggestion, so I find the key and unlock the door, walking out into the mid afternoon heat. It's sweltering so as I walk I duck into a bush and take my tattered tights off, leaving them there to continue

What now? Back to the cave? Is it safe? Can I find my way back to the Cullens from here? Oh fuck I have no idea. As I walk I tie the ends of my top up to make it into a crop top, dodging through the forest to avoid creeping anyone the fuck out with whatever this shit is. Okay. Just, go back to the caves, get my stuff, then go from there, is about an advanced of a plan I can come up with right now.

**Back at the clearing**

Okay. Every thing packed. Oh shit, I can hear something... I reach into the pocket of my bag and pull out the small flick knife I keep there "Who is it?" I call out "Who's there? I'm not afraid of you!" I am, I'm terrified, I already hurt so much, please, just leave me be!

I hear a laugh and Jacob emerges from the trees, his face quickly turns sombre when he sees me "Christ Denzie, they fucked you up something special! What's with the bubble?" I shrugged my shoulders and kept the knife in my hand, I could still hear something. A greyish wolf comes out from the trees "Seth! My Seth! Il mio lupo in pelliccia brillante! oh lo ho mancato così tanto!" I drop the knife to the floor and my creepy eye bubble thing disappears as I stumble over to him, on all fours he's the same height as me, and he bends his head down to nuzzle my neck, it tickles. I laugh softly and swat his head back "affections later, get me out of here?"

He nods his head and disappears into the trees again, before coming back as a human boy in a pair of sweats, he scoops me up and I can see his face is cold and hard, serious Seth. He and Jacob run me back to the Cullen house, and when it comes into view Jacob runs ahead yelling "We found her, we found her! She has some kind of weird ass bubble shit going on, but she's here!"

At his words the Cullen family step from the house, Seth bites back the growl I can feel fizzing in his chest "Carlisle is the only vamp allowed near her while she's bleeding." They nod their heads and all blur past us, I sigh and snuggle further into Seth's arms, mumbling into him "Can't hospitals wait until tomorrow?" I plead, feeling the chuckle go through him "Sorry my love, we have to get you looked after, just go to sleep, we can talk when you're all healed"

Sleep… that's what I told them… Now I want some sleep to.

**A few days later, Cullen dining table**

I sighed loudly, sat at the head of the table; these people want answers I just don't have. "Look, I don't know what to tell you! I have no idea how it happened, or how to evoke it, or why, I have no idea! I'm sorry I can't be your shiny new science project, but I don't know what it was! appena lascilo solo!" I stand up and grab Seth's arm, marching him out the house

**Seths place**

Recently I've been spending more time at the Clearwater house, with Sue, Seth and Leah. Mostly with Seth, but still. Right now we're snuggled up on the couch, Sue is in the kitchen baking cookies and Leah is upstairs working on some homework, it's Friday so I'll probably end up sleeping here again, I sometimes fall asleep on the sofa, but I always wake up bundled in Seth's arms in his room, it's a great feeling, feeling wanted, safe, protected.

"Hey, Denzie..." he starts off, "Are you ticklish?" I can hear the smirk in his voice "No, please no!" I yell out, trying to wiggle from his tight arms around my waist, he just laughs and leaps at me, tickling at my stomach, my feet, finally relenting when I'm literally crying with laughter, we sit up to see Sue lounging in the doorway, shaking her head and smiling at us "Honestly!" she says in that joking motherly tone I know so well "You'd think the two of you were four, not fifteen!" she chuckles and shakes her head again, walking back to the kitchen when the timer beeps, Seth grins and kisses my cheek "I love you" he whispers in my ear, I tilt my head and catch his lips with mine before whispering back "I love you too"


	10. Delivery burns

**Cadenza POV the next morning**

I sighed and rolled over, stumbling out from Seth's bed, dragging him along with me "C'mon sugar" I mumble "Can't stay up here all day. It's twelve already" I say, checking my watch. I stumble over towards the mirror and give a distasteful sigh when I see my reflection, last nights make up is smudged across my face and my hair is a total mess.

Seth comes up and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek "Beautiful" he murmurs, before gripping my hand and dragging us both down the stairs "Morning ma, Leah" he calls out, and when Leah rounds the corner she raises an eyebrow "You two need to go shower." She demands "Why? Because you both" she lowers her voice, so Sue can't hear "Smell. Like. Sex. If any of the Cullens or others of the pack knew this, they'd slaughter the both of you; you're fifteen for fucks sake! Go shower, before I tell Ma!" Seth nods his head and we manage to get halfway up the stairs before erupting into the giggles. Later we have to go back to the Cullen house. I'm their favourite new toy.

**Two hours later, Cullen house, Cadenza pov**

Me and Seth are curled up on our chair, everyone around us discussing what I could be and how I had even come to be it, they keep asking me, like I had any fucking clue I could do that before. I sighed and drifted over to the window, as a figure in a black cloak drifted towards the house silently, dropping a heavy looking package on the porch. Cadenza knew this person was important, no idea who she is, but I need to speak to her.

I ran to the door and yanked it open, running out after the cloaks retreating form "Hey!" she yelled "Wait! Who are you? What did you drop on the porch? _**ANSWER ME!**_" the figure whirled around, and Cadenza got a look at her, wide eyes and plump lips, with a long thin nose, her eyes were the same shimmering purple her eyes had been, and Cadenza could see the shield around her "I'm sorry" she whispered in a broken voice "So sorry. But you have to know, or it will destroy you, and everything you love like it did me. You're going to hate me, and I'm sorry" She reached out a hand and placed it on my cheek "You're beautiful." Then she turned back around, and ran off through the forest.

I'm about to run after her, but Seth grabs my arm and pulls my sobbing form back into his arms. Why am I crying? No fucking clue. It's all so confusing! I know who she is, but who is she? Carlisle picks up the package and opens it, inside is a hefty book with a brown leather cover, and an envelope. He holds them out to me, and I reach out to the book, curling my fingers around the spine

"**FUCK!" **I cry out, when pain immediately shoots up my hand and through my body as I take hold of it, dropping the bowl I stumble onto the floor, wrapping my arms around my torso as a blinding pain takes over my head, it's all lights and sensations. **"IT HURTS! SETH! HELP MEE!" **

_**Screaming adults, children, men in armour with swords and spears, calling out battle cries as the city around them burns. There's me, in the middle of it all, wrapped in a blanket and cradled in the arms of the cloaked woman as she runs "Isafrel!" she yells out, and her body shimmers and shakes before disappearing, the baby with it.**_

_**The body re-appears in front of a house, a house the baby recognizes as the house of her aunt, a McCarthy. The figure she assumes to be her mother runs to the door, pounding on it furiously. Cadenza's aunt and uncle open the door, their faces grave "We'll look after her, raise her as our own, as a human, until she's ready." They vow, taking Cadenza from the woman's arms. The woman nods, and her form disappears once more. "You understand that they'll be after us, to find their warrior princess?" the man questions, looking down at Cadenza. Her aunt nods "We will die for her. It is the least we can do." **_

"**My head! It's burning! Burning! ****Agghh! Help! Someone stop it! Seth! I'm so confused, it makes no sense! Help me! Do something, anything! Someone, please!"**


	11. Aftermath

**Seth POV**

After all her yelling Cadenza sits, her arms still wrapped around her torso and her eyes tight shut, rocking herself back and forth as she mumbles brokenly in Italian. From my seat on the ground next to her I reach out an arm and use it to try her hands away from their vice grip around her waist, before replacing them with my own and placing her on my lap. "Someone tell me what the fuck just happened." I demand in a dark voice, squeezing Cadenza a little tighter as Carlisle approaches with the book in his hands _**"KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!" **_Cadenza yells, struggling to try and jump away, I just tighten my grip and glare at him, he gets the message and drops the book to the floor, kicking it to the side. He holds out the envelope and hesitantly Cadenza takes it, when she establishes it won't do whatever the book did, she opens it up and pulls out the paper inside, which is blank? I hear her gasp softly and her fingers tighten around it

**Cadenza POV**

"_**Cadenza? Baby, oh I'm so sorry" The woman who delivered the book and the letter. "I'm your mother, I couldn't stay I.. I'm not supposed to be in the world you are at all, I'd get in trouble for it but I was already exiled, so nothing will happen" she lets her hood drop back to show honey blond curls, the same shade as mine, and her blue eyes are just a little darker and warmer than my own. "I can't tell you everything honey, there's too much, everything you need to know is in the book. I know you're scared, I wish I could be there. I love you, always, no matter what you decide."**_

I drop the paper as the image suddenly drops, leaving me back in the Cullens garden, surrounded by worried faces and a purple shield. "Aww crap." I mutter, because I still have no idea what this shit is, or how to deal with it. Seth chuckles and tightens his arms around me "Call me crazy." He says, laughter still in his voice "But I think we should call a meeting, with everyone." I look up to see people nodding their agreement, and nod in with my own quickly. He smiles and stands up, still cradling me in his arms, Carlisle picks up the book and the letter and we all head inside where Esme calls Sam and tells them that there's another vitally important meeting regarding myself. I feel as if it's always about me at the moment. Ugh. Stupid priorities.

**Seth POV a few hours later, (Now 10pm) ****Cullen table**

"She told me everything I needed to know was in the book, and she'd always love me no matter what happened... That's everything apart from the currently un explained what is she, what am I and what the fuck is this shield stuff..." Cadenza's sentence trailed off as she gestured to the purple shield still surrounding the two of us as she sat on my lap at the chair at the head of the Cullen table. I had never seen a room full of vampires and shape shifters so still and silent before. Cadenza rests her head back against my shoulder and sighs, waiting for the verdict "The best plan of action for now" Carlisle starts off "Would probably be to read the book, Cade-"

"_**NO!" **_She screams, jumping up from the chair and slamming her fists down no the table **"DIDN'T ANY OF YOU **_**SEE **_**WHAT IT DID TO ME LAST TIME! IT'S ALL TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH IS CHANGING AND I WON'T DO THIS ANYMORE! I CAN'T, I WON'T AND THERE'S NO **_**WAY**_** YOU CAN **_**MAKE**_** ME!" **She shrugs out from underneath the arm I placed on her shoulder and runs from the room, pulling her shield along as she slams out the door into the cold, rainy dark night, dressed in only her cream chiffon dress.

I grabbed an umbrella and my biggest hoodie before running out after her, she's gotten halfway through the forest by the time I get close to her, when she hears my footsteps she turns around, her shimmering purple eyes wide and that same small flick knife gripped in her hand, she's soaked halfway through, her feet are bleeding and her dress is covered in mud, that's not what bothers me. _I told her to get rid of that thing._ When she sees it me she frowns "Seth! Leave me alone!" she yells out, the shield around her becoming brighter for a second, probably in her anger.

"I hate this!" she screams "I can't do it all, Seth! Medication, being crazy, and now apparently I'm not even _human?_" medication. she's only on one a day at the moment. With all this extra stress she could snap at any time.. "Seth." She whimpers "I'm scared. What if I snap again? I can't deal with it Seth... Carlisle could make me go back! I can't go back, it's awful in there!" she runs up to me and her shield immediately expands to fit me as she wraps her arms tightly around my neck. I wrap one of mine around her waist, using the other to hold up the umbrella. Soon enough she begins to shiver and I notice her fingers and toes are blue, her lips are starting to go purple.

I sigh and shift her slightly, prising one of her arms away from me and I begin to walk us through the forest "Seth?" she questions quietly, resting her head on my shoulder "Where we going?" I kiss the wet hair on top of her head "My place, Denzie, I'll be assuming you don't wanna go back to the Cullens right now" she tightens her arm slightly in response, and the two of us carry on walking.

**Seth's house, still Seth pov**

As soon as we walk in the door my mum walks over "Dear lord Cadenza, have you been walking in the rain you poor thing!" I let go of her waist and she flops down onto a chair "Things are... Stressful, right now." I start "Esme will have told you earlier what's been happening... She just needs a break" sue nods her head and sips her coffee "Cadenza, dear you go on up stairs and take a nice long bath, okay sweetie? I'll lay out something old of Seth's that you should be fine in, I'll have a nice meal of pasta ready when you get back, ok?" Cadenza nods and stands up, kissing sues cheek before coming over and kissing me before she walks upstairs, the sound of our shower starts up soon after.

Leah walks up to me and hugs me quickly "You're a good guy to her, Seth. She's lucky" She whispers in my ear, before pulling back and winking at me "I never said that" she grins before running up the stairs towards her room.

**(This chapter ended up pretty long, but I figured you guys deserved it! ^_^)**


	12. La mia bella casa

**(Hey guys! Just so you know, I have an audition on Sunday, so updates are a little slow right now, I'm also in the middle of a load of coursework, it's all go! I hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm gonna try and explain a few things in it)**

**Seth pov**

When Cadenza came back downstairs she was wearing an old all American rejects t-shirt of mine and a pair of Sue's leggings, her hair was plastered to hear head and over all she looked warmer and less ragged "Seth, you go shower now, you were out there almost as long as she was" I nod my head and hug my mum before kissing Cadenza's hand and heading up stairs.

**Cadenza pov**

I slump down into the chair and fiddle with a loose thread on the edge of the t-shirt; it smells like Seth, he's not getting this back. "You know dear, I may not be the wisest when it comes to all things mythical, but I am a mother, and you can talk to me" I look over to Sue, all smiles and apple pie smell. She sets a mug of hot cocoa in front of me with a bowl of soup "I just... It's too difficult. Everyone expects me to have all the answers and... I'm even more freaked out than they are. I mean, you imagine going from simple girl living in Italy with her parents, to insane orphan girl living in isolation on the psyche ward of a hospital in America, oh and guess what, your Claire voyancy just told you your doctor is a vampire, then you visit the family and get imprinted on, these you get beaten up by his 'friend' and it turns out his uncle killed your parents, then you go crazy again, run off, get beaten half to death by another load of wolves, oh yeah, and now you're not human."

I take a breath and a mouthful of soup, glad to finally have all the insanity out at once, all out there and certain. Everything is falling apart around me all over again; I just need someone to reassure me and not ask questions. I'm pretty sure Sue's the type to do that. "If you want honey, you could always stay here... Take a break from it all.. You'd still have to go back sometimes to discuss everything, but I could have a talk with Carlisle, after all, this stress can't be good for your physiological issues, you need a home with more structure, where people go to sleep and wake up in the morning and won't forget you need to eat." I nod my agreement, still tucking into the soup "I'll give him a call right now, if you wish" I give her a nod and she ruffles my hair before heading over to the phone. Seth walks downstairs in a pair of jeans and kisses the top of my head before dropping into the chair next to me, He places a finger to the corner of my lips and drags it upwards, morphing my lips into a smile

"You get half the wardrobe if you stay..." he sings, a smile tugging at his own lips too "Maybe after all this crazy is over... If you want... You could even come to school on the Rez? The head teacher is Quill's dad, he's a tribe elder so he knows the situation, I'm sure he'd make sure you're in all my classes and stuff..." I nod my head "It's not like I don't wanna get this figured I just... I need a break! Like, just a week or two, y'know?" just to chill and get all my crap figured out an-" before I can finish Alice the pixie dances through the door and passes me an envelope "I promise this one induces no freaky visions, the rest of the stuff you need is upstairs" she kisses my head and grins before disappearing again. Seth raises an eyebrow "Well that was odd." Sue walks back in, grinning "Don't bother, Carlisle told me everything, just go upstairs to your room, okay you two?" Our room. She started calling it that a few weeks ago when I added my own stuff in there, I stay every weekend so I have some clothes, pyjamas, books and DVD's lying around, me and Seth always joke that I'm his 'weekend wife'

He looks over at me and smiles, we're thinking of the same thing "Come along then, my darling weekend wife, let us travel up the stairs to see what awaits us!" I giggle and grab his hand, tugging him up the stairs towards our room. In it are two suitcases, a blue one and a red one, on the red one there's a stickie note that says 'Open the envelope dingus! Alice x' I roll my eyes and rip it open, pieces of paper flutter to the floor. I pick them up and scan over them. Airplane tickets. Confirmation for a hotel room. Italy. Italy. Italy. "**ITALY! SETH, WE'RE GOING TO ITALY!" **he laughs and picks me up, spinning me around "La mia bella casa! Italy! I can't wait!"


	13. Italian escape

**Seth POV the next day, Italy, graveyard**

"Yeah, I'm good... Seth looks after me, I promise" Cadenza vows, looking between the two headstones of Emily and Andrew McCarthy "Life has been crazy.. But it's getting better, and I'm happy now! I miss you like crazy, but I'll be ok, I love you." She stands up and walks over to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her face into my chest "Let's go back to the hotel, Seth." She mumbles. I nod and usher her over to the car, and she climbs inside silently.

I see tears begin to spill down her cheeks, and I'm hit back to the first day I met her when she starts to scratch at her neck "Denza, denzie, baby, don't do that" I say, taking her hands and kissing them both, as she looks over at me, her eyes still glazed over and sad looking "I lied to them, Seth." She whispers "I told them I'd be okay." I sigh again, and wrap my arm around her waist "You will be, Cadenza. That's a promise."

**Back at the hotel, Cadenza pov**

While Seth is downstairs getting another pillow from the reception, I decide to start on unpacking so I pick up my shiny red suitcase and undo the zip, flipping back the top to find that brown leather book sat there. I yelp and jump back, half expecting it to bite me. Of course, it doesn't so I walk back towards it cautiously. I know it did that freaky vision inducing burning up my head thing once, but surely it wouldn't do it twice?

I've reached it, now or never. I hold out a hand, and touch my finger tips to the book, holding my breath and squeezing my eyes shut. Nothing. I take hold of it and pick it up, sitting down on the plush purple carpet beneath me, and flipping the cover open, there's a note written inside the cover in a strange language I can't understand, but before my eyes the words whirl around and change, morphing into Italian letters. Italian. My first language. I read the note

'I know, this is all so crazy. This book will answer almost all of your questions, and at the end it will tell you where to find the rest, this wont be confusing forever, it will make sense, I promise you. I hope to see you soon, love, mum xxx'

I drop the book. Mum. Is that who that strange lady was? My mother? I kind of hope it was, because at least then I have a face to go with the elusive name of mother, something to hold onto. I look over to the next page, to see the title of the book, it's written in a big, swirly type of writing, and once again the words morph and change into Italian to say 'The guide to all things Fay, made by the people of Elusiva, for the people of Elusiva'

"Elusiva?" I wonder out loud "What's Elusiva? Or is it a where... It could be a where.. Sounds like a place" I look back down to the page, and written underneath in smaller letters is 'Elusiva, the secret home of the Fay.' Fay, that word again, almost sounds like Faerie. I sigh "What am I getting myself into.." I smirk, and flip the page over, a contents page, and the words are faster as they change this time, making me able to read it, I can see that there's several different sections, 'the Fay definition' 'Fay and their friends' 'The world of Elusiva' 'the creatures of Elusiva' 'How to access Elusiva' 'Spells and magic used by the Fay' and 'The royal family of Elusiva' each section is around twenty pages long, making the book around 180 pages. "Holy shit this stuff is crazy!" I yell. I should not believe this. I should be committed all over again. It all seems way too real to be fake though, I have to believe it.

the door clicks open and I look up to see Seth, who smiles at me, then looks at the book and frowns, throws his pillow to the side and walks over "No no no. How did that book even get it your suitcase, Cadenza?" he asks, trying to wrestle the book from my hands, I tighten my grip. "Give it here, baby, its dangerous" he pleads, but I need to read this book. I need to know what's going on. "Cadenza." He says, his voice closer to a growl "Give me the book."

"No." I state, his eyes darken "Give it to me!" he yells "_**NO!**_" I yell back, twice as loud, and I watch, with slight satisfaction as a purple shield swings around me and the book, and Seth is thrown back onto his bed. I hug the book to myself, safe inside my shield. I stand up, fresh tears welling in my eyes. Seth growled. At _me. _"Okay Denzie.. If it means that much you can read it, I understand... Just be careful, and don't expect your uncle Emmet to be too pleased when we get back home in a week's time" I nod, and the shield slower shimmers into oblivion, or wherever it goes when its not around. I sit back down and Seth joins me, putting an arm around my waist and peering into the book "It's all in funny squiggles!" he laughs, his face showing his confusion "Maybe to you" I explain "But when I look at it the squiggles all change and wriggle around, and turn into Italian letters, see, I think it's so only I can read it, so no one else knows the secrets inside, it's a clever book" I look to the first page 'The Fay definition'

I take a deep breath, and look down at the page 'there are many different types of Fay. Fay is a loose term, with many sub-creatures, most have heard of the Faerie. What type of Fay resides is Elusiva? The seers. The royal family (See the last section 'The royal family'), of course being the most skilled seers they posses, by birth right, and practice, with a slightly vaster knowledge of skills to pass onto their people. This section will teach all about the various types of Fay, going into further detail about seers in the section 'The world of Elusiva'

There's another note, scribbled at the bottom of the page in the same scrip as the one from my mum 'Welcome to your life, sweetheart'


	14. Esonafre

**(So.. Sorry this took so long, I just went into my last year at highschool, and it's mega crazy, so I hope you don't mind if it gets down to one chapter a month for a while 3)**

**Cadenza POV, ****Washington Airport, 2pm**

Our time in Italy has been wonderful, the best ever. Now I have to end it so horribly. I have to lie to Seth. Or rather, continue lying to him. While in Italy I finished the book on Elusiva, I have learned all about the people, creatures, and my powers and how to control them. Except the royal family, nothing on them, the page had gotten ripped out. I had promised Seth that was the end of it, but the handwritten note in the corner was too much to resist, the handwritten note telling me how to get to Elusiva. The real Elusiva. To find the rest of my answers. To find my family. Everyone will get super mad, except, I'm hoping, Alice. I made a decision to meet her in this exact bathroom, her with a black cloak and some other things for me.

I sighed, and looked in the mirror again, running a hand through my ruffled up hair, and looked at the clock, two pm. Alice should be here soon. I looked to the door just as it swung open, and an Alice holding a duffel bag, and a cloak walked over to me "I hope this is worth it" she said uncertainly, wrapping me in a tight hug, and she pressed an expensive looking cell phone into my hand "I don't know if you'll be able to reach us there, but just in case.." I laugh and hug her back "Thanks, Ali. I owe you" she grins and nods "Yeah you do, now get going!" I pull the cloak around my shoulders, and tie it, tugging the hood over my head

I take a deep breath, and mumble the word that will take me home "Esonafre"

**Alice POV**

I watch, as Cadenza's form shimmers and shakes, particles fizzing away. I sigh. This will be hard to hide, buy Cadenza trusts me, so I will have to try my hardest. I walk out different to the way I came in, walking out via the front entrance, to see Seth lounging against the door, he looks over and raises an eyebrow at me "Where's Cadenza?" he sighs "Umm.. She had to go somewhere, Seth" I say, chewing on my lip "Go where?" he asks. I tilt my head up and meet his gaze "Home. She went home." I move past him, and walk out to my car before he can say another word.

**Cadenza POV**

For a moment it felt like I was being ripped to shreds, pulled apart and forced into a different, strange re-make of myself, I yelled out, and it echoed around me in the colourful vortex I'm apparently hurtling through at a high speed. _Well this is going just wonderful._ My breath is pushed out of me in a gasp, as I land in a heap on mucky ground, my head smashing against it harshly. "Fuck." I moaned, standing up and brushing the dirt off my cloak. I take a look around.

The sky is pink, streaked with purple and orange, and I just know that it's 2pm, just like in America. In the distance I see rolling hills, then mountains. I turn around. My heart stops.

The grand community, the thriving village I red all about, destroyed. I let all my bags drop to the ground. The houses are gone, burnt to a crisp, no grass, no trees. It's dead, desolate, and cold. I see other figures shrouded in cloaks, mostly mothers and children, trying their hardest to re-build everything, tears well up in my eyes.

"It looks like it did in my vision..." I whisper "Except the fighting people are all gone. I think the war just ended..." I tug my hood further over my head, and sling my bag over my shoulder, and keep walking until I reach a woman "Excuse me?" I ask, she seems startled for a moment, then her expression softens "How long ago did the war end?" she sighs "You must be delusional, poor girl" she says "The war ended a week ago, and though it does not look like it, we won" I nod, and walk on "Miss?" I hear, and I feel a tugging on the end of my cloak. I swivel round to see a young girl, around five, looking up at me. I smile, and crouch down to her

"Yes, dear?" I ask "Can you help me find my mummy.." tears spill over her eyes "I lost her! I'm so scared! Please miss, no one else will help me... and you look like an angel.. Are you an angel?" I giggle and shake my head "No honey, just a person, of course I'll help you find your mother, c'mon" I pick her up and place her on my shoulders "What's your name?" I ask "Andrea" she supplies "Andrea Delton.. We lived near the castle, me and my mummy" I nod, and walk towards the ray of hope in a war zone, the castle. It's tall, and elegant with sloping spires and turrets, vines climbing around it, and big, arched windows, one in a turret, signifying that it was most likely a bedroom, or something similar. "Mummy worked in the castle during the war, to try and help them find the princess, you know about the princess right?" she asks. I shake my head

"Oh, well, when the war started the king and queen knew that their little girl was too precious to stay here" she started, reciting it like a well known story "So they sent her to live with her aunt and uncle.." this story is getting awfully familiar. "Then, the aunt and uncle died" I'm getting a sinking feeling here "So since then they've been trying to find the princess, and bring her home, so the land can be restored."

I grin "That sounds wonderful, Andrea... What's the princesse's name?" Andrea sighs "She has such a pretty name... I wish it was my name... She's called Cadenza..." Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.


	15. Gone

**(Aahhhh! Finally! ^_^ I'm sorry this took so long! I've had crazyness with studying for exams and a friend of mine really needed me, forgive me! 3)**

**Alice POV, Two days later, Cullen house**

Seth paced around the room angrily "**Someone****has****to****know****where****she****is!**" he yelled "**She****can****'****t****have****just****vanished!****Not****again!**" I felt bad, I knew precisely where she had gone, but I also knew she didn't want me to tell Seth.

I looked over at Edward, who raised an eyebrow slightly to show he knew what I was thinking, and shook his head. He thought it was a bad idea. He was on the same side as Seth, Emmet, Esme and all the wolves apart from Leah, who was on the same side as me, Rosalie, Carlisle, Bella, Jasper, and Sue. We were living in a war zone after only a few days.

"She took that book" he says, turning to glare at me "You gave her that fucking book! And it put ideas in her head! Stupid crazy ideas that she can run off to some place she's never been too and suddenly fit in and leave us all! Leave me!" he walks over, and is about to grab my shoulders when Jasper steps in "That's enough, Seth. I won't have you attacking my wife, take a deep breath, and then take a few steps away."

Seth strides to the other side of the room; punching his hand into the wall "I told her!" he exclaims "I told her so many times how dangerous that god-damn book is!" Rosalie decides she's stayed silent long enough and bursts out with "That book is the only link she has to the life she should have had! Fucking hell Seth the girl only wants to find out who she is! Don't you get that? Don't you remember how you felt when you found out you weren't human? You wanted to know everything! Well it's the same for Cadenza, so let her get on with it!" she flicks her hair and looks down at her nails, clearly planning on acting as if she is in no way committed to this cause.

Seth growled and ran out the house, shifting in the garden and disappearing into the trees "Well, I guess that we-" "Just tell them, Alice" Edward sighed "You know you will eventually, so just get it over with" I frowned; glaring at the man I called my brother "No, Edward. Cadenza doesn't want anyone to know, so I'm not telling, it's simple as that."

Carlisle sighs loudly "Where is she, Alice? I agree with you, we should leave her alone to figure out whom she is... but how do we contact her?" the ridiculousness of the situation made me giggle. They all relied on me for answers, Rosalie was the clever one, and I didn't doubt that she knew what was going on, or at least had an idea "You don't, Carlisle. That's the whole idea, we don't contact her. If she needs us she can get to us, all you need to know is that she's gone home, and might not be back for some time"

I shrugged and took Jaspers hand, walking out into the garden and effectively ending the confrontation.

**Cadenza pov**

I sighed, unsure of what to do and where to go. This place I was in was totally dead, and I understand why it made my head burn. People were starting to suspect, I was an oddity, and a stranger who asked questions about the war and the royals (They were away, looking for their daughter, looking for me) I helped lost children find their parents and didn't seem to want a reward. I refused to tell anyone my name. I was the princess they were looking for, and I was right here.

I had a plan in mind, to stick around for my parents to come home; I had no idea how long that would take. I had just been sleeping outside, avoiding the castle. I was too afraid to go in and find out things I didn't want to know. I didn't want to make all of this scarily real. But I had been here for around three days, and I know curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect, and I really want to know what's hiding in that castle. With an angry sigh and a stomp of my foot I pulled the hood of my cloak back over my head, walking purposefully in the direction of that sodding castle, wanting the whole affair over with as quickly as possible.

I drifted up the steps outside that would lead me to the door. There was a dead guard outside whom I had long since lost sympathy for, people died here and that was what happened in wars. This desolate castle wasn't high on the cleaning list, circle of life hakuna matata. I kicked open the door, which was partially open already, and picked up the katana from the dead guys hand, well, I had no idea what was going to be in here, did I?

Holding the katana in two hands I stepped into the hallway, my feet crunching broken glass scattered across marble floors splattered with pretty looking dried blood. I got distracted, admiring the sun shining on the bloody marble floors, jumping and swinging the katana in a circle when I heard a noise, which turned out just to be more glass under my boots. I laughed at my ridiculous jumpy behaviour, taking more cautious steps into the castle, looking around.

If you looked past the destruction it was a very pretty place, with high ceilings and chandeliers, I could see stunning woman waltzing around on their partners arm with him dressed in a tux, and young girls in frilly dresses being chased by guys with dead things on the end of a stick, and for a few moments that paused and stood still, I really could see it all around me, I could even feel the expensive silk of a pretty dress wrapped around me, but when I looked down I was still in the same orange shorts, brown boots and American flag t-shirt I had on before.

It seemed so unfair, that the world I felt I truly belonged in was shattered and broken, and I, apparently being the only person capable of doing so, had no idea how to repair it.


	16. Haitus will be deleted

Hey guys! Bad news, I got a new laptop for christmas and at the moment I don't have word on it so I can't transwer my files and continue writing chapters, it shouldn't take too long and I'll try and write what I can, but no promises!

So pretty much on haitus until I can get this sorted, I also have my GCSE'S coming up so I am hella busy with those too.

Sorry xx


End file.
